Falling in Love
by Kankurolover88
Summary: Kakashi after confronting Sasuke about his lack of effort during training bombarded by a storm of feelings from his student.


"Naruto can you walk Sakura home please. " said Kakashi with a hint of worry in his eye.

"Ok Kakashi-sensai." Said Naruto with a big goofy smile on his face.

/Yeah Kakashi-sensai trusts me to protect her and not that loser Sasuke/

"But what about Sasuke?" Asked Sakura.

"I need to have a talk with Sasuke." Said Kakashi in a serious tone of voice.

And with that Naruto and Sakura left the training area and started walking toward the village.

When Naruto and Sakura were out of site Kakashi turned to Sasuke who was sitting under the biggest tree. Kakashi walked over and sat on the other side of the tree.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" Kakashi said while looking up at the night sky that was so clear and their were so many stars.

"…"

"Ok I'll get to the point… your getting worse in your training…there's something wrong I know it I can see it in your eyes."

"What do you care."

"Sasuke I do care I want all my students to become great ninjas but I also want to be your friend."

"… I don't need friends…"

"Everyone needs friends and even you do, I know you were hurt in the past but Sakura, Naruto and me are your friends, even though sometimes Naruto is annoying and Sakura is all love struck when you walk in we're here for you."

Kakashi could hear Sasuke sniff back a few tears.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome Sasuke"

Sasuke stood up and so did Kakashi. They faced each other and Kakashi could see that he had helped Sasuke maybe not much but at least a bit.

Then all of a sudden Kakashi felt two shaking arms around his waist. Sasuke was crying but wasn't making a sound. Kakashi put one arm on his shoulder and the other arm on his back.

"It's ok … "

"Thank you sensai"

/What is this feeling? It won't go away I remember feeling this the first time I say him but now it's stronger and warm…I can't feel this way he's my sensai./

Kakashi took Sasuke's hands into his hands.

"It's getting late I'll walk you home so I'll know that your safe"

"You don't have too I'll be fine Sensai." Sasuke said even though he wanted him to walk him home, Sasuke felt so protected with him and important.

They walked side by side all the way to Sasuke's house with not a word.

Kakashi would look at the his student with the corner of his eye.

/Kakashi get a hold of yourself he's your student, you can't it's wrong…but what if he feels the same way? No he wouldn't or would he, my student forget it Kakashi./

They were about 10 minutes away from the house when Sasuke couldn't handle it anymore. He stopped. Kakashi stopped and looked at Sasuke who's tears have dried up.

"What is it Sasuke?"

Sasuke took a step towards his Sensai. His Sensai didn't know what to do, he stud their frozen. Sasuke looked at Kakashi with a look in his eye that Kakashi would never forget.

/What am I Doing? He's my Sensai I can't but I want to…so much…wait what's thi…/

Before Sasuke could finish his toughs he felt Kakashi's lips on his. Sasuke was shocked but then slowly closed his eyes and putted his left hand on Kakashi's waist and his right hand behind his head.

The kiss began to get hotter and more passionate. Kakashi had put his arms around Sasuke's waist and he pushed his pelvis against Sasuke's body.

Then they heard foot steps coming behind them. Kakashi looked but didn't see anything. Sasuke grabbed Kakashi by his shirt and pushed him into the trees beside the house so that people on the road wouldn't be able to see them.

The footsteps had disappeared. Kakashi looked at Sasuke. Kakashi sat on the ground and Sauske sat on him facing him. They began to kiss again but this time they started to take off each others clothes.

Sasuke's hands were shaking when he was taking off Kakashi's shirt. Kakashi's cold hands running down Sasuke's naked back was making Sasuke breath deeply. Kakashi was unsure what to do next and was afraid to do something that would make Sasuke nervous or uncomfortable.

/I want to but I can't…. what if he doesn't want to? Should I go for it and see what happens/ Theses thoughts see-sawed threw Sasuke's head for a few minutes until…

Kakashi with his soft, trembling lips started to kiss down Sasuke's flawless chest and stomach.

He kept going down lower and then Sasuke bite his bottom lip.

"Sasuke?"

"Y……yes!" Sasuke said with a hint of longing in his deep voice.

"I think I…I …I'm falling in love with you…"

Sasuke didn't know what to think, he stopped and gazed into the moonlight sky.

"I'm sorry!" said Kakashi while getting up from the ground and putting his shirt back on.

"why?" Sasuke asked never looking away from the sky.

"Be…cause…of what I said, it's not right your my student it's not right, I'm falling for my student." said Kakashi thinking how stupid it all sounded in his head and he couldn't believe he said it.

Sasuke stud up and grabbed Kakashi's hand while he sniffed back a few tears…

"No one has ever said those words to me, I was longing to hear them and didn't know how bad I needed to hear them…I'm sorry for crying but it's just so much at once. Kakashi-Sensai?" Sasuke said feeling embarrassed about the words that had just left his lips.

"…"

"I think I've already fallen for you!" and with that Kakashi looked at his young love and picked him up in to his big strong man arms and held him tightly against his body.

"Do you want to come to my house it's better then being out here on the ground." Sasuke said as he started to walk towards his house.

Kakashi followed him.

The house was empty and dark. The house was warm and welcoming.

Sasuke pulled Kakashi's tight body close to his. He kissed Sasuke and then their tongues hugged one another.

"Come to my room."

"…"

Sasuke went into his room and pushed Kakashi on his bed. As Kakashi just laid there Sasuke jumped on him and stared to pull off his clothes. Then Kakashi pulled Sasuke's clothes off. They were both naked laying on the bed. Kakashi and Sasuke were spooning, Kakashi behind Sasuke. Kakashi put his hand on Sasuke's stomach and began trusting against Sasuke's body. Kakashi's member had harden and Sasuke moan as he felt it against his naked back side.

"Oh Kakashi-sensai."

"mmmm Sasuke."

Kakashi slid his hand down Sasuke's stomach getting closer to his member that was getting harder each inch Kakashi moved down. Saskue turned on his back as Kakashi went on his side and kissed down his body as his hand was around Sasuke's member rubbing it up and down slowly and gently. Sasuke moved his body back and forth slowly as he moaned.

Sasuke wanted to cum but Kakashi stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

"Cause I want us to cum at the same time."

Sasuke pushed Kakashi on his back and laid on top of him, their bodies where hot and sticky form the heat in the little room as Kakashi grabbed Sasuke ass and began squeezing it as Sasuke rubbed his body againt Kakashi's body.

"Oh Saskue…please…please…keep going…mmmm."

Kakashi kissed Sasuke's neck. Kakashi bent Sasuke over and slowly inserted his member.

"You like that?"

"Mmmm yeah!"

Kakashi's member was huge and hard and it was warm too. Kakashi pushed deeply into Sasuke as he heard him moan when he went a bit harder. He grabbed Sasuke's member and started rubbing it again. Sasuke was big too and he was really hard. They both moaned as they were so excited to have each other. Kakashi trusted more and more and more as they both screamed each other's name as they both came.

"Wow…mmm Sasuke…"

"Yeah I know… wow god that was so good."

"I love you…"

"I love you too."

They were both covered in sweat, their bodies against each other as they were both still a little too excited… The night continued as hot as ever… more position more FUN! (lol)


End file.
